


Boot to the Heart

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boot Worship, Foot Fetish, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sadism, Self-Esteem Issues, Subspace, pre-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: Hux didn’t touch him when they were together, not with his hands, and Kylo never spoke.  He just leaned down, hands behind his back like Hux had taught him, and started to lick the sole of his right boot.Or, the Gratutious Boot Buffing SmutFic





	Boot to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic nearly exactly one year ago, but since I didn't feel like editing it, it was lying in my To Edit-folder for an entire year.
> 
> Don't be like me, kids. Finish your edits.
> 
> All my thanks to MissMegh for doing the proofreading on this one <3

Kylo’s heart was still hammering from the beating he’d gotten just minutes before. Kicking, really. His sides and shoulder were pounding with pain, his breath burned in his throat, his vision was still swimming at the edges, but the heat in the depth of his belly, and farther down between his legs, turned all of these other sensations into delicious pleasure. He didn’t know why he liked it so much when Hux stepped on him, kicked bruises into his skin, called him names, but by the stars, he just loved it. He loved every bruise, every cracked rib his lover gave him.

And he loved what happened after, when Hux had properly tenderized him with his high, heavy boots. When the General let out that beautiful sigh that told Kylo that the pain was over, and that he’d be allowed to thank Hux for it now. 

He was kneeling on the floor before the General, at the foot of the couch in his office – a piece of furniture that, Kylo was rather sure, only got used when he was around. Hux had taken off his coat before he’d sat down, and now he was outright sprawling in front of him, leaning back on the couch, his arms spread out on its back, his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed.

A particularly nasty bruise on Kylo’s ass was still throbbing, sending tiny jolts of pleasure between Kylo’s legs, where his half-hard cock was waiting for caresses that wouldn’t come until Kylo was back in his own room. Hux had been nurturing that bruise for days now, rubbing the toe or heel of his boot in there whenever he could, kicking the same spot over and over again, even caressing it with his hand once, which, given that Hux didn’t usually touch him, had nearly made Kylo come on the spot. 

Today, he had just used his boots, but that was enough. He couldn’t explain it, but just being touched by the General’s boots, no matter in how painful a manner, was enough for Kylo.

That was why he loved the part after the pain. The part where he was allowed to touch those boots on his own terms. Partially his own terms, at least.

“What are you waiting for?” Hux asked, lifting one of his feet and pushing the sole of the boot against Kylo’s shoulder, where a new bruise was starting to blossom. The delicious throb of pain made his dick jump. “Get to work already.”

Kylo didn’t answer; he never answered. Hux didn’t touch him when they were together, not with his hands, and Kylo never spoke. He just leaned down, hands behind his back like Hux had taught him, and started to lick the sole of his right boot.

He had to adjust his position when Hux uncrossed his legs, but his tongue never left the rubber of his sole. The taste was still as bad as it had been the first time, a mix of dust, oil, and things Kylo didn’t even want to know about, but by now Kylo had learned to love it just as much as he loved the smell of the leather and the texture of the ridges. His cock was likely starting to drip at this point, not that Hux cared. And to be honest, Kylo didn’t much care either at the moment. He mainly cared about letting his tongue run over the very edges of the sole, before he swiped his tongue over its length. He used the tip of his tongue to push into the ridges while he flexed his buttocks to reignite the pain from the big bruise. 

The sole had been the only part he’d originally been squeamish about. When he had refused to lick it clean that first time, Hux had kicked him square in the face, the only time he’d ever done that. Kylo had been glad for his mask, because he’d been running around with a split lip and a huge bruise on his jaw for a week.

Now, though, he couldn’t quite understand why he’d been such a wimp about this. Feeling the rubber on his tongue, knowing that Hux _could_ kick his face again, but didn’t, was an incredible rush. As long as Kylo was on his knees, he’d let Hux do anything to him, and Hux absolutely knew that, and yet he just let him lick his boots and indulge in his perverted cravings.

When he had run his tongue over every inch of his sole, licked out every crevice, he moved on to the welt, the part of the boot connecting the leather of the upper to the sole. Hux had told him the names of all the parts of his boot the first time he had had Kylo on his knees like that, and he never had to repeat them after that, because they were burned into Kylo’s brain. Again he used the tip of his tongue to reach as far into the seam as he could, moving his head around until he’d finished the entire round and ended right below Hux’ toe.

His heart was beating even harder when he rubbed his nose against the boot’s toe box. A deep shiver ran through Kylo’s body and shot straight between his legs. There would be a puddle beneath him once he was done. If Hux found that puddle after he had left, he’d surely be mad, but unless he was given a direct order, Kylo couldn’t do anything about that. He risked a glance up at Hux, but Hux wasn’t even watching him – he was on his datapad, completely ignoring what was happening at his feet.

Kylo felt his cock jump again.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, then he gently wrapped his lips around the boot’s toe. He usually despised his big mouth; it added to the soft ugliness that he wished he could always keep hidden beneath his helmet. This might have been the only time he was glad for it, though. He could take the entirety of Hux’ boot’s toe into his mouth without any problems, and even push himself farther onto the boot, just to pull back out again – fucking his own mouth on Hux’ foot. He only did that once; Hux disliked slacking, and if he displeased him, who knew if he’d be given this privilege again.

With broad sweeps he licked from the very tip of his toe up to the upper, nearly reaching the shaft, before he turned his head again and worked his way over the sides. His loins were throbbing just from tasting the leather, and the smell and texture made his head spin. Still with his hands behind his back, he had to shuffle his whole body awkwardly to reach the heel counter with his tongue, but he bathed it just as thoroughly as he had the upper, and left it with a wet, gleaming sheen.

By now his skin was tingling, his abs were starting to burn from being the only thing that kept him up, and he would be starting to sweat soon, he knew that. Hux hated it when he started to sweat, but maybe he’d be too absorbed in his work to notice. He licked his way up the piping, to the very top of the boot, just beneath Hux’ knee, and then placed tiny little lick-kisses around the collar, putting all his pathetic gratefulness into those kisses. He was careful not to touch the boot with any other part of his body than his face. His body was dirty, filthy, and it would be even worse when it started to sweat; it was alright for those beautiful boots to touch it while they were kicking him, because he would clean them later, but now he couldn’t let them get dirty again.

Once he had finished with the collar, he licked a broad swath back down to the upper, and then started to slowly, methodically clean the shaft. The leather here was more giving than on the foot, and he shuddered, imagining that he could feel the General’s actual calf beneath it. He would have loved to lick his skin like he licked his boots, maybe even suck his toes and push his tongue into the spaces between them, but by the stars, he did love those boots. Even if he never got to taste Hux’ pale, freckled skin, he was still one lucky son of a bitch to be allowed this privilege.

When he was done with the shaft, he ended his ritual with a kiss to the toe of the boot and turned his attention to the second one. He lavished it as thoroughly as the first—or, honestly, a little more so. Quite soon in this arrangement – as Hux called it – he had noticed that he got sloppy on the second one, because his whole body was warm and tingly and wonderfully aroused by the time he finished the first one, and ever after that he had tried to right this wrong. He needed to be fully concentrated, to give his all to both of Hux’ boots, to enjoy every second of it, every inch of leather under his tongue, every nose-full of rubber scent that he got. He lavished the second boot until his tongue was hurting, and then he kept going, because he was only halfway done with the shaft, and he couldn’t let his weak, useless body decide his limits.

He finished the second boot with the same ritual as the first, kissing its toe in reverence, before he straightened again, his knees spread, his gaze to the floor, his hands on his back, like Hux had taught him. He needed to wait for a while until the General finally looked up from his phone. He lifted his legs, one after the other, to take a look at his boots, then he nodded.

“Get the kit,” he ordered, and Kylo immediately obeyed and stood up to get the boot polishing kit from the small set of drawers Hux was keeping it in.

With the box next to him, Kylo settled in front of Hux’ boots again as Hux resumed his work on his datapad. He could feel himself relaxing as he opened the kit and took out the cloth and pot of polish – polishing Hux’ boots took a long time, and the work usually left his wrists sore, but it was a wonderful feeling to be able to show Hux just how grateful he was.

He worked in the first coat of polish with the tiny, meticulous movements he had learned throughout their arrangement, taking all his time to make sure that every part of them was covered before he took the little heat pen in the kit and melted the polish deeper into the leather. There was hardly any noise in the room as he worked, only his own breath and Hux’ breath farther away, hardly audible. The noise of the brush he used to even out the surface after melting the polish seemed so loud in comparison that he was glad when he could just use polish again, another coat rubbed into the leather of the whole boot, worked in with warm water, then another coat, and another, until slowly, the cloudiness of the polish turned into a gleaming shine. He applied a last thin layer, then he took the buffing cloth and finished his work with fast, firm strokes. He repeated the entire procedure with the second boot. His knees started to complain about having to kneel on the hard floor all this time, but he ignored it. This was about more than physical sensation; this ritual brought him to a place where nothing was important, nothing was even happening except the motions of his hands, where nothing existed but the leather of those boots. He was so full of bliss that the acute pain of loss when he took the buffing cloth for the second time and finished the second boot as well nearly drove tears into his eyes. 

He returned all items to the kit, then he returned to the waiting position. Again, Hux let him wait, but when he finally did put the datapad down to inspect his boots, Kylo was nearly sure that there was a hint of a smile in the corners of his mouth.

“That will do,” Hux said, leaning back on the couch again. “You’re dismissed. Same time tomorrow.”

Kylo’s heart did a little flip at the last words – if he was allowed to come back so soon, he must have done good work. He did hate that he had to leave right after this, of course, but that was how it always was. He stood up and went to the corner where he had left his clothes, then dressed himself quickly before he pressed the opening mechanism of Hux’ door. Time to return to being Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, greatest weapon of Supreme Leader Snoke. Time to return to a world where he and Hux were hardly more than rivals.

Maybe one day, Hux would allow him to do more than polish his boots. But until that day, he was more than glad of what he got.


End file.
